the_next_stepfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nacionales
Los '''Nacionales (Competición Nacional de Baile Absoluto) '''son una competición entre estudios de baile que se clasifican al ganar los Regionales y los ganadores se clasifican para los Internacionales. Historia Los 64 equipos ganadores de los Regionales del país tienen el derecho a participar. La competición funciona mediante un sistema de eliminación directa. Esto quiere decir que, el equipo que pierda en una fase queda automáticamente eliminado de la competición. La competición se desarrolla en 5 días. Reglas * Todos los equipos deben tener al 10 bailarines y, como máximo,2 suplentes. * Todos los trajes son gratuitos (pagados por el comite de los Nacionales). Premios * Miss Solista Nacional * Mister Solista Nacional * Mejor Grupo Pequeño de los Nacionales * Mejor Dueto de los Nacionales Competiciones 3º Competición No se sabe nada salvo que alguien se convirtió en Miss Solista Nacional dos veces seguidas. 7º Competición No se sabe nada salvo que el The Next Step Estudio se clasificó hasta la segunda ronda y luego perdió. 15º Competición No se sabe nada salvo que Life of Dance ganó. 16º Competición Se sabe Life of Dance ganó.. La Escuela de Baile Joanne Chapman perdió en Semifinales contra Life Of Dance. Su solista masculino ganó el titulo de Mister Solista Nacional. Élite quedó eliminado en la ronda de Solista Femenino (Amada fue la Solista). Max fue el Solista Masculino. 17º Competición Es la competición sobre la que sucede la segunda temporada de la serie y que el the next step estudio ganó. Equipos Conocidos * The Next Step * Superstar Dance Academy * Elite Dance Academy * Escuela Joanne Chapman de Baile * CDC * Life of Dance * Body Pump Dance * Otros más Rondas Ronda 1: Solo Masculino * Escuela Joanne Chapman de Baile vs Desconocido * Life of Dance vs Flags Dance Academy * Elite Dance Academy vs Desconocido * Body Pump Dance vs Kick Up Yours Heels * Dance Core vs Move It Move It * Superstar Dance Academy vs The Next Step * Jump for Joy vs Twist and Shout * Snake Arms Studio vs Shimmy Shenanigans * Step/s in Time vs Move to Groove * CDC vs Desconocido Ronda 2: Grupo Pequeño * Life of Dance vs Desconocido * Escuela Joanne Chapman de Baile vs Desconocido * Elite Dance Academy vs Desconocido * The Next Step vs Desconocido * CDC vs Desconocido Ronda 3: Duetos * Life of Dance vs Desconocido * Escuela Joanne Chapman de Baile vs Desconocido * Elite Dance Academy vs Desconocido * The Next Step vs Desconocido * CDC vs Desconocido Ronda 4: Solo Feminino * Life of Dance vs Desconocido * Escuela Joanne Chapman de Baile vs Desconocido * The Next Step vs Elite Dance Academy * CDC vs Desconocido Semifinales * Life of Dance vs CDC * The Next Step vs Escuela Joanne Chapman de Baile Final * Life of Dance vs The Next Step Miembros del The Next Step Estudio 7° Edición # Kate (capitana) 17° Edición # Michelle (co-capitana; solista femenina) # Emily (co-capitana; q) # James (miembro del dueto y grupo pequeño) # Riley (miembro del dueto) # Chloe # Giselle (miembro del trío) # Eldon (solista masculino y grupo pequeño) # West (miembro del grupo pequeño) # Daniel (suplente; dejó el equipo) # Amanda (miembro del trío y suplente) # Hunter (miembro del grupo pequeño) # Thalia (miembro del trío)